kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
LINGUISTIKA
Fjala – Linguistika, apo gjuhësia, si fjalë shkencore botërore, është shkenca e cila merret me studimin e një gjuhe dhe origjinën e saj, me studimin e një grupi gjuhësh dhe origjinën e tyre dhe me studimin e Gjuhësisë së Përgjithshme (Linguistikës Gjenerale) e origjinën historike të saj. Kjo fjalë – Linguistika është një kompozitë gjenerale, e cila e ka origjinën e vet në dy rrënjë fjalësh: lin + gui – të cilat përbëjnë fjalën – lungui, nga fjala për emërtimin e gjuhës në gjuhët latine – lingua. Nëse e dëshifrojmë këtë kompozitë gjenerale – Linguistika, sipas methodës linguistike gjenetike, për ta njohur origjinën linguistike të saj, na del sipas formimit fonomorfologjik kështu: Lin+gui+st+i+k+a. Të dy rrënjet – lin+gui – në përbërjen e tyre morfologjike, formojnë bazën kompozitore – lingui, nga fjala – lingua, si përshtatje përcaktuese fonetike me ndryshimin e tingullit fundor, zanores – a, në – i, ndërsa, pjesëzat kompozitore – st+i+k+a=stika, janë sufiksale i.e., që përcaktojnë fjalën – lingua (lingui), në trajtën e pashquar si emër – linguist, pëmes grupit - st, në trajtën e shquar – linguisti, përmes zanores - i, si formë mbiemrore e pashquar – linguistik, përmes tokzanores - k dhe si trajtë shquese e kompozitës në përcaktim të emërtimit të saj – Linguistika, përmes zanores – a. Rrënja kryesore e kompozitës – Lingustika, është nomi – gui, që kuptojmë fjalën për emërtimin – gjuha – e cila sipas shqipes na del si trajtë e shkurtë e emrit – gui=gua=guha=gjuha, nëpër trajtat zhvillimore të illirishtes së lashtë, që në shqipen e vjetër e kemi në disa forma dialektore – gua – giua=giuha=gluha=gjuha – si ndryshime historike fonetike shqipe-illire. Fillesa morfologike e kompozitës – Linguistika, rrënja – Lin – është kuptimi i formimit të një gjuhe nga një burim i përbashkët gjuhësh, nga një gjuhë e parë - një gjuhë e cila lindet nga Ama e saj e lashtë – lin=lind=lindet si gjuhë e re lineare, me spjegimin shqip – lin gua – lind gua (guha), lindet gua (guha-gjuha) – gua e re – lind gua – lin gua – lingua. Pra, rrënja e fjalës – lin – ethymologjinë e saj e ka në fjalën – lind, nga fjala – lindje, gjuhë e lindur, e formuar si gjuhë linerare, e cila përbëhet nga tre tinguj – lin(d), ku origjina fonetike e tingujve na difton diftongun – l+i=li – si diftong që difton – lindje (lindja e diellit, lindja e djalit, lindja e vajzës, lindja e foshnjes) në shqipen. Kurse tingulli i tretë i rrënjes – lin – lin(d) – është trajta e shkurtë fonetike e grupit të shqipes – nd – që theksohet në shqipen e vjetër të folur me një tingull të bashkëdyzuar, të cilin e kemi në fjalët e fjalëformimet shqipe: ndij, perëndij, perëndia, ndigjua, ndjej, ndjenja, parandjenja, ndjeva, parandjeva, ndoshta, ndashtë, mendja, mendim-i, ndeja (nde^ja), ndera, ndihma, ndikimi, andej, këndej, ëndë-ëndet-ëndje, andje-andja-anda-ënda etj. Në lidhje me dytingullorin, apo grupin fonetik të shqipes së vjetër – nd – e kemi shëmbullin e mirëpritur të albanologut, F. Boppi (1855), ku shihet përpjekja e tij për ta konstatuar mendimin se shqipja e vjetër, ka mundësi më të forta për ta spjeguar gjuhën sanskrite, ku na del mendimi i tij krahasues: “Përsa i përket leksikut të shqipes, me anën e sanskritishtes, gjindet një pikë referimi më e lehtë dhe më e natyrshme, se sa me anë të greqishtes. Në numrorin e shqipes – nëndë (nandë, gege – na^nd), duket se nën ndikimin e likuideve të mëparshme është futur një – d, në vend të – t-së. Po të hiqet rrokja – dë, nga nandë (na^nd), gege-shqipe, spjegohet më lehtë me rrënjen sanskrite për numrorin – navan, se sa me greqishten – evvea”. Duke mos e njohur mirë fonetikën historike të dytingullorit të Gegënishtes – nd, që është bazë e shumë fjalëve kryesore shqipe të lartëpërmendura (mend-je, mend, ndij, perëndij...), nuk duket aspak se është futur një – d, në vend të - t-së, nën ndikimin e likuideve të mëparshme, por, ishte dhe është kjo – nd, që përbën natyrën e një tingullit shumë të rëndësishëm linguistik. Sikur ta dinte Boppi, këtë dytingullor – nd, që tok me atë – ng (nga, ngasje, ngamje, ngue, nguemja, ngat, n’gati, ngucama, nge...) i cili poashtu theksohet vetëm me një tingull në të folur shqip – do ta kishte shumë më lehtë ta spjegonte afërsinë e lashtë të shqipes me sanskritishten, duke krahasuar spjegimin shqip të numrorit gegë – na^nd (nandë) – na^nd=navan, kunë shqipen përbëhet nga tre tinguj, kurse në sanskritishte nga pesë tinguj, do të thotë se në shqipen është edhe më shkurt si trajtë emërtuese – na^n(d), gege-shqipe = navan, sanskrite. Kështu, rrënja – lin – në pikëpamje linguistike e ka kuptimin e lindjes së një gjuhe nga një gjuhë e parë (nëna lind foshnjen e gjuha lind gjuhën) gjuha lind gjuhën – lingua, ku si folje – lind – formoi fillin e kompozitës – Linguistika. Kompozita i.e. Linguistika, e cila sot merret edhe si kompozitë gjenerale për Linguistikën Gjenerale – fomohet kryesisht nga një fjalë për emërtimin e gjuhëve latine, kurse në shqipen janë dy fjalë, sipas ethymologjisë së shqipes së vjetër, apo illirishtes së re – me një ndryshim intonal fundor nga rrënja – gua, në – gui (gua=gui), si formë paraindo-europiane. Guha lind guhën – lingua (gua lind guen – lingua). – Gjuha greke lindi gjuhët greke (sllave), kurse gjuha latine lindi gjuhët latine (romane). Ndërsa, me plot kuptimin e fjalës - gjuha illire-pellgaze, lindi gjuhët indo-europiane. Gu^ me ku^ (guhë me kun, gjuhë me kun – gjuhë kuniforme) GUA E GEO Gua e geo janë dy fjalë - termine të para të fillit të shprehjës së zhvillimit të kulturës së të folurit të njeriut, duke formuar komunikimin e njeriut – gjuha si mjet shprehjeje. Gua është – gjuha, kurse geo është – dheu, toka. Fjala – gua, si trajtë e shkurtë e fjalës, termit – guha (gjuha), është në tri trajta emërtuese: 1. gua, si emërtim i organit anatomik të trupit të njeriut, organ i gojës – gua e gojës – guha e gojës, shqisa e të shijuarit, 2. gua, guha-gjuha, emërtimi i gjuhës së njeriut, përcakimi për gjuhën dhe 3. gua, folja, të folurit e gjuhës së njeriut – ku shqipja i ka shumë forma të pasura linguistke, si thesare burimore të koncepteve: ligjërim - /gjuhë/ - të folur. Termat e vjetra bartin në vetvete lashtësinë e njeriut, kulturën e veprimit të tij dhe karakteret terminologjike e leksikore, të cilat ndryshojnë në koncepte të reja. Kur marrim shembuj nga shqipja e vjetër, kemi shprehjet: po folë djali / a po të folë djali-qika / ka nisë me folë pak / po folë mirë / çka po folë ashtu?/ po foli drejtë / fol e mbushma menden / guha asht s’ashtë po eshtna then / foli sa mujti / fol e mos hesht / fol me mend / etj., ky term – fol, folja, formoi konceptin – të folurit, si koncept i ri shqip, kurse termi – folja – u formua për emërtimin e pjesës së ligjeratës gramatikore – folja, si koncept i ri, nga termi i vjetër. Termi i lashtë – gua, formoi konceptin e ri – gjuhë, nga (gu^- gu^h(ë), ndërsa termi i lashtë – geu-dheu, toka, formoi koncepin e ri – geo, ku diftongu – ge – (ge’) me zanoren e zgjatur të theksuar – e, është një term i lashtë – ge – që përcaktoi emërtimin e hidronomit – ege (Ege-Egje-Egjeu), si kuptim i gjetjës së dheut, tokës (ujdhesave të shumëta të detit Egjee dhe nga kuptimi i tokës, dheut, iu dha emri hidronomit, ujit të detit, emërtimi i detit). Ky kuptim i gjetjës – e gje – është shprehja shqipe – gjetja e dheut, tokës – e gjee, (lype tokën se e gje), e gjenë, si kuptim i foljës shqipe – me gjetë, për të gjetur. Por ky term – ge – krijoi emërtimin – gen-i, geni i njeriut, geni i gjallesës, (genesis) - lidhet me emrin – gegë (gega) Gega i Dardhanisë (emërtimi i Grykës së Dardhanelleve – Dardanelet), që substancionohet, në kuptimin e përgjegjës së njeriut – të foljës së njeriut, kur njeriu – gjegjet = geget – gega geget – ai që përgjegjet, njeriu që geget – të folurit e njeriut – gua – guha e geges – germa e geges. Diftongu – ge – ka kuptimin e dheut, tokës, në kohezionin linguistiko-historik, të rrjedhës së theorisë se njeriu u krijua nga dheu, toka edhe do të bëhet dhee, tokë – nga dheu u krijua e dhee bëhet. Diftongu – ge – difton dhee, tokë – ku në kuptimin e atij që u krijua nga Dheu – ai që përgjegjet, ai që jep gjegje (gege), flet, apo geget – geget gega – gega geget, rrodhi emërtimi i fjalës – gega, si antroponom gjeneral i banorit të atij vendi, Gega i Gegënisë, kurse si toponom – Gegënia. Poashtu ky diftong – ge, formoi termat: Gea (Perëndia e Tokës), si term mythologjik. Tash, të shohim, se sa kanë lidhje kronologjike linguistike fjalët: geo - gua – gea – geni – gega – goga. Këta terma të lashtë bartin me vete vet lashtësinë e njeriut, në formimin e koncepteve të reja të sotme linguistike, të cilat i takojnë një periudhe të hershme para indo-europiane. Gua e njeriut që u krijua nga dheu (geu-geo). – Termi – gua – nëpërmjet të varianteve shqipe të lashta – gua – guha – giuha – gluha, ku termi – giuha e dha konceptin – gjuha, të folur, e folme (dialekt). Fjala – dialekt – formohet nga pjesët: di+a+lek+t, që diftongu – di, ka kuptimin e një pjese të së folmës, tingulli apo zanorja – a, në këtë rast të termit është një lidhëse e kompozitës, ndërsa rrënja – lek (që është edhe kuptimi i Lekut-monedhës shqiptare, nga antroponomi Lekë, Leka dhe Lekët), është kuptimi i të folurit, kuptimi i gjuhës, që në rastin – alek, nënkuptohet njeriu që flet, folësi i parë – që formoi antroponomin – Lekë-a, nga illirishtja – Aleksandër, me kuptimin – shqipja flet – folësi shqip i Folësi i Parë. Kurse në rastin e të folmës – lek(t) – alekt, tingulli – t, skajon termin – dialekt – pra, ai që formoi të folurit e parë – gjuhën e parë. Ndërsa, termi – gluha – që e hasim në shkrimet e Buzukut tek Meshari, është term i lashtë, që formoi konceptin – glosë, glosa (glosse), gjithashtu formoi në greqishte fjalën – glota – gjuhë - si kuptim i konceptit më të vonshëm – glosa (fjala). Në këta terma vlenë të theksohet, se si dominon tingulli – L, që është vet filli i lëvizjes së gjuhës në gojë – lëvizja e gjuhës në gojë, si organ anatomik, me përshkrimin – një copë mish në gojë, e gjatë në formë shpatuke (guha-gjuha). Pra, këtu kemi dy variante të termave – gua – guha, si terma shumë të hershme të fillit të gjuhës së parë dhe këta dy termat tjerë të mëvonshëm – giuha e gluha (glosa – si kuptim për fjalën). Ethymologjia e termit – gua. – Gjuha si mjet komunikimi në mes njerëzve, krijoi emërtimet e natyrës dhe komunikimin indirekt me natyrën, nga zërat e natyrës formoi tingujt e gjuhës, në abecetë e para i.e., nga pozita e hapjes së gojës, rrodhi tingulli i parë – a, si fill i gjuhës së shkruar. Pikërisht kjo zanore – a – përcaktoi diftongun – gu – gua. Diftongu – gu – i cili theksohet me zanoren hundore – u^ - në shqipën e vjetër emërton edhe pjesën e mesme të këmbës, gu^ - guni (gju^ - gjuni, gjuri), në terminologjinë dialektore: gazhdra e gunit, ashti i gunit, ashti i rrumbullakët lëvizës, në pjesën e parme të këmbës. Tash, këta dy terma shqipe – gua-guha e guni – rrjedhin nga një diftong – gu^, ku gua-guha është një copë mishi lëvizëse, e zgjatur në gojë dhe guni është një copë ashti rrumbullak lëvizës në këmbë, të cilat dhanë dy terma tjera – guni e goja, guha e gojës e guni i këmbës (gjymëtyrë), këta si terma anatomik. Kurse, në shqipen, diftongu – gu – dha emërtimet: guha, gur-i, gurrë-a, gup-i (fati, gopi), gushë-a, guxim-i, gusa, guaca, guci, gulshim-i, guma, gufim-i etj. Në variantet terminologjike të hershme rrodhën fjalët e para me të cilat mund të formojmë një diagram, me të cilin pasqyrojmë lidhjen në mes emërtimit të fjalës – gua (guha-gjuha), si mjet komunikimi – me termin geo-dheu, toka, poashtu, me emërtimin e zotit të tokës – gea, deri tek termi – guha (gjuha): Gua / \ / \ Geo Gea \ / \ / Gega Emërtimi – gua, iu prinë të gjitha termave tjera në kuptimin e të folurit, sepse përmes gjuhës filloi emërtimi terminologjik dhe vet linguistika theorike, gjuha është ajo fuqia e të shprehurit të njeriut, që flet për gjithçka dhe duhet të vihet në pikën fillestare të gjithçkafes, përmes të cilës shprehet kultura e njeriut, zhvillimi i diturisë e shkencës. Fjala – gua – guha – gjuha, në termat e Linguistikës i.e. lingua, langue, language, kryesisht në gjuhët romane, në theorinë linguistike, na del në forma të ndryshme si termine. Gjuha gjermane dhe gjuhët gjermanike, ndryshojnë në termin e koncepteve të tyre përnga forma e të shprehurit, për gjuhën si organ anatomik, gjuha si mjet i të folurit dhe të folurit. Gjermanshtja ka emërtimin për termin linguistik krejt shqip me të gjitha elementet tingullore dhe morfologjike – sprache (shprahe), që është shprehje, shprehja – german sprache (deutsche sprache), me kuptimin e shprehjes së njeriut, të shprehurit me të folur. Kurse, tek termi – gjuha, si organ anatomik i gojës, tek gjermanishtja e kemi – zung (cung), e cila lidhet me shqipen përmes fjalës – cung-u, një cung mishi i zgjatur në gojë dhe lëvizës, ku kemi disa fjalë shqipe lidhur me këtë term - cung-u: cungu i drunit, cungu i bimës, cungu i druve (një copë dru ku copëtohen drutë me spatë), cungu i bimës (pjesa e trupit të bimës nën dhe, nën tokë, në të cilën lidhen rrënjet – cungu i lisit, cungu i bungut, cungu i ahut). Një copë dru i shkurt, reflekton një copë mishi në gojë si term anatomik për gjuhën në gjermanishten. Kur njeriu ka ndonjë fatkeqësi dhe pret gishtat e dorës, në shqipe themi – i ka mbetë dora cung (pa gishta), ose kur e këputë dorëndhe i mbetet pjesa tjetër e krahut, themi se i ka mbetë krahu cung, i cunguar, si cungu. Poashtu, kemi fjalën - cung edhe si mbiemër: i,e,të cunguar-a, si folje – cungua, cunguar, kurse si term tjetër – cungim-i-e-et etj. Një nga problemet më të ndërlikuara të theorisë liguistike moderne edhe vet në Linguistikën Gjenerale, është kundërvënja në mes dy termave: gjuhë – e të folur. Kemi probleme terminologjike në gjuhët i.e. – ger. Sprache – cunge / ang. Speak – speech – language – tonge / fr. Langue – langage – parole – discours – parler / it. Lingua – linguaggio – parole / span. Lengua – lenguaje – habla / arab. Lisan – kalam (gjuhë – të folur) / greq. Glota – logos / lat. Lingua – sermo / rus. Jazyk – rec – govor / kroat.serb. jezik – govor / . Rreth termave – gjuhë dhe të folur probleme ka gjermanishtja: sprache – rede – das sprechen-sprachact-sprachbesitz- Spreche – Einzel, Sprache – Sprachfahigkeit etj. Edhe gjuha angleze ka probleme terminologjike, lidhur me termat – gjuhë dhe të folur, e gjuha organ anatomik – language – gjuhë, kurse, speech – të folur,e tonge – termi anatomik për gjuhën. Sipas W. Baskinit, që e përktheu Kursin e Saussure-t, e jep tash një zgjidhje të re anglishte: language – gjuhë / speech (humman speech) – ligjërim dhe speaking – të folur. Dihet se kompozita – Linguistika u formua nga gjuhësia romane dhe gjenetika linguistike e vet fjalëformimit – lingua (lingui), na jep shkrepje të reja mendimesh dhe hapë udhë të re që duhet ndjekur, për të ardhë deri tek burimi i vërtetë terminologjik. Udha është e hapur për të gjitha gjuhët, për studime ethymologjike, por shqipja e vjetër, përbën në fokusin e saj linguistik një thesar të madh e të pastudjuar mirë elementesh fonetike e fonomorfologjike, sidomos në morfologjinë historike të saj, me rrënjet e lashta linguistike. Shumë nyje linguistike të lashta shqipe, nga ato edhe parahistorike, për të cilat nuk kanë mundësi spjegimi shumë gjuhë tjera edhe të mëdha. Mu për këto shkaqe linguistike edhe nuk kanë mundur derisot ta përcaktojnë shqipen në asnjerin grup gjuhësh i.e. satem e kentum. Termi – langue, shpesh përdoret edhe si synonom për – language – langage. Sipas Fjalorit Linguistik, Paris, 1973 “Language - është terësia e fenomenit njerëzor – gjuhë, jo gjuhët konkrete, por të bazuara në faktin e ekzistencës së tyre dhe në faktin psikologjik të aftësisë së njeriut për të komunikuar me shenja. Language – është aftësia specifike e gjinisë njerëzore për të komunikuar me ndihmen e një sistemi shenjash tingullore gjuhësore duke vënë në lojë një teknikë trupore komplekse dhe duke supozuar ekzistencën e një funksioni symbolik edhe të qendrave nervore gjenetikisht të specializuara. Ky sistem shenjash tingullore përdoret nga një grup shoqëror i caktuar dhe përbën një gjuhë të veçantë. Sipas problemeve që ushtron termi – language – është vend analizash shumë të ndryshme, që implikon raporte të shumëanshme: relacioni midis subjektit e ligjërimit, që është fusha e psikolinguistikës – midis ligjërimit e shoqërisë, që është domen i sociolinguistikës – midis funksionit symbolik dhe sistemit që përbën gjuha, midis gjuhës si tëresi dhe pjesëve që e përbëjnë, midis gjuhës si sistem uniersal dhe gjuhëve që janë forma të saja të veçanta, midis gjuhës së veçantë si formë e përbashkët e një grupi shoqëror dhe realizimeve të ndryshme të kësaj gjuhe nga folësit – e gjithë kjo hyn në domenin e Linguistikës.” Për strukturalizmin amerikan, gjuha është sistem relacionesh, ose bashkësi sistemesh të lidhura ndërveti, elementet e të cilave nuk kanë asfarë vlere jasht relacioneve të barazisë e të kundërvënjes që i bashkojnë. Termi – langue, i kundërvihet dialektit (të folmes) dhe shenon gjuhën e një bashkësie folëse, ose terësinë e mjeteve shprehëse, që përdorë një shoqëri për të komunikuar. Këtu mendojmë, ndryshon qendrimi freng nga ai amerikan, për domenin – Linguistikë. Për frëngët, termi, dialekt - domethënë, jo variacion territorial i një gjuhe, por variacion i pavleshëm i një gjuhe, që më shumë përdoret nga ato shtresa të caktuara dhe që dialekti është i denjë, të përdoret si gjuhë kulture. Mendojmë se dialektet kanë rëndësinë e tyre, ato janë bazamenti i gjuhës së kulturës dhe pa ato nuk ka as gjuhë kulture, sepse vet gjuha e kulturës është vet fryti i dialekteve, si normë letrare e një gjuhe moderne – por, jo të merret dialekti s gjuhë kulture kombëtare dhe amerikanët kanë të drejtë logjike sociolinguistike dhe shkencore, ku strukturalizmi duhet të jetë në qendër të vëmendjes, për konceptin – gjuhë, language, langage, langue. Prandaj, koncepti i Linguistikës strukturale në përgjithësi – gjuha si sistem relacionesh, i kundërvihet jo të folurit, por strukturës së asaj pjese të ligjërmit – gjuhës dhe të folurit si prodhim individual, duke formuar komunikimin e një bashkësie. Krejt, kjo mvaret nga rregullimi i kombinimit të rregullave sintagmatike dhe rregullave paradigmatike, të cilat bashkohen midis një sistemi shenjash, që i kemi tek termi – gjuha – langue. Spjegimi linguistiko-fonetik dhe sociomorfologjik i kompozitës fillestare – Linguistika, rifillon bazën shkencore të Linguistikës Gjenetike, ku shihen rrënjet e nëndheshme, apo të nëngjuhëshme dhe dalin në provë shkencore të secilës gjuhe indo-europiane dhe asaj Gjenerale dhe dihet kush kujt i ka borxhe huazimesh epokale linguistike. Nuk ka asnjë gjuhë të vdekur, vetëm pasi të ketë vdekur një popull totalisht bashkë me gjuhën e tij, ashtu sikundër ndodhi me disa popuj të zhdukur tërësisht.